


Porno politico

by Stria (Asia117)



Category: Political RPF - Italian 21st c.
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asia117/pseuds/Stria
Summary: Le pareti della Cappella dell’Annunziata erano piene di affreschi, così tanti che Dibba non sapeva dove volgere lo sguardo.





	Porno politico

**Author's Note:**

> Mi dispiace raga.

Le pareti della Cappella dell’Annunziata erano piene di affreschi, così tanti che Dibba non sapeva dove volgere lo sguardo.

Erano arrivati là, con Di Maio, su invito esclusivo di Mattarella; al Quirinale, come veri vincitori, come il primo partito d’Italia. Nella splendida Cappella, pronti ad ascoltare quello che Mattarella avesse avuto da dire.

In realtà, ad essere invitato era stato solo Di Maio; Mattarella voleva rispettare l’intendo di Dibba di dimettersi dalla politica per dedicarsi alla famiglia, e ai suoi personalissimi diari della motocicletta. Però Di Maio aveva avuto paura, gli aveva chiesto di essere lì a suo sostegno, e lui non aveva saputo dire di no ad un amico. Non ad un amico come Di Maio, poi.

Dopotutto, il Movimento voleva anche dire aiuto reciproco, e Di Maio lo aveva coperto in quegli ultimi tempi, perché lui era insonne per via del piccolo Andrea.

«Pensi che un giorno potrà esserci qualcuno dei nostri qui?» sussurrò Di Maio. «Dopotutto, siamo il primo partito del paese, ci meritiamo di governare e di scegliere il Presidente della Repubblica».

«A suo tempo, Gigi, a suo tempo» rispose Dibba sorridendo. «Sono sicuro che a suo tempo si sistemerà tutto.»

«Come no» venne una voce da dietro di loro. «Si sistemerà tutto perché io diventerò premier».

Dibba si voltò di scatto. Salvini era lì, fermo all’ingresso a gambe larghe e pugni sui fianchi. Mise una mano protettiva sul fianco di Di Mario e lo vide arricciare le labbra. «No homo» sussurrò a sé stesso. Salvini non poteva influenzarlo.

«Che ci fate qui, coglioncelli?» Chiese Salvini. «Questa dovrebbe essere il mio invito privato per l’investitura».

«Che investitura e investitura, ha invitato anche noi qui» borbottò Di Maio. «Partitello dei miei stivali».

Salvini sogghignò. «La Lega è il vincitore morale di queste elezioni. Contro di noi non potete niente».

«Parli dal basso del tuo 17%, quando noi raggiungiamo più del 32%» Dibba alzò il mento in segno di sfida. «Partitello dei miei stivali».

«Al nord ha vinto lo stop invasione» la voce di Salvini era roboante e stentorea, quasi in un richiamo al cinegiornale Luce che Dibba Senior guardava ogni domenica, spinto dalla nostalgia.

«Al sud ha vinto il reddito di cittadinanza» ribatté Di Maio.

«Non è neanche reddito di cittadinanza il vostro».

«Almeno una proposta del genere la abbiamo in programma, voi invece…»

«Noi vogliamo abolire la legge Fornero».

«Bella prova, trovami qualcuno che non l’abbia detto in campagna elettorale, Matteo» Dibba sorrise beffardo. «A parte i piddioti, ovviamente».

«Noi siamo la prova che la gente vuole cambiamento!»

«Noi siamo il vero cambiamento!» Dibba si parò davanti a Di Maio. «Voi siete solo il solito vecchiume riciclato, gli italiani vi votano per disperazione!»

«Senti chi parla!»

Dibba fece uno scatto verso Salvini, i pugni alzati. Quando fu davanti a lui, lo afferrò per il bavero della giacca. «Il vecchiume va buttato» sussurrò, la voce carica di odio.

Salvini arricciò di nuovo le labbra. «Non siete pro-famiglia come dite, eh, se mi tocchi così».

Dibba sollevò il sopracciglio. «Sei tu che ti lasci toccare così, è colpa tua».

Stettero a fissarsi per dei momenti che parvero interminabili, poi Di Maio, a sorpresa, parlò. «Buonasera, presidente» disse in un fil di voce.

Fermo sulla soglia della porta, espressione illeggibile, stava Sergio Mattarella in persona. Era vestito con un lungo soprabito nero che lo copriva fin sulle caviglie, da cui spuntavano delle scarpe in cuoio lucidato alla perfezione. Persino le mani erano coperte da guanti neri, e si aprivano e si chiudevano; l’unico indizio, forse, delle vere emozioni di Mattarella.

«Buonasera, Luigi. Matteo, Alessandro» Mattarella avanzò a passo lento nella Cappella, e sembrava che gli angeli e i santi lo seguissero nel suo passare. «Alessandro, ti trovi qui come accompagnatore di Luigi, immagino».

Dibba annuì, compunto. Per l’emozione non aveva neanche fatto caso ai pugni ancora stretti sul bavero della giacca di Salvini. «Sì, Esimio, sa…»

Mattarella agitò una mano, come a scacciare una mosca fastidiosa. «Non mi interessa» disse. «Oramai sei qui, e possiamo adeguarci». Mattarella li osservò per un po’, immobili nelle loro posizioni di discussione. «Potreste anche prendere posto al mio cospetto» asserì, annoiato.

Come se un incantesimo si fosse interrotto, tutti e tre scattarono e fecero per mettersi sulle sedie. Una mano alzata di Mattarella li interruppe.

«Oh no» disse con un sorriso gelido. «Non vi siete meritati le sedie».

Dibba voleva protestare, voleva dire che non era giusto, voleva dire che loro erano il primo partito d’Italia, che piacevano alla gente, che si meritavano di stare seduti sulle sedie, ma quando fece per aprire bocca, un solo sguardo di Mattarella servì a rimetterlo al suo posto.

Si sedette a capo chino, di fianco a Di Maio.

Dopo quelle che parvero ore, Mattarella fece un grosso respiro e parlò. «Vi ho invitato qui» esordì, «perché mi tocca l’ingrato compito di formare un governo. E perché devo capire chi di voi è più adatto a fare il Presidente del Consiglio. Chi di voi avrà l’onore di sedersi a Palazzo Chigi».

A quelle parole, Dibba poté vedere sia Salvini che Di Maio arrossire al solo pensiero, come se stessero vivendo delle fantasie sublimi.

«Per fare questo» continuò Mattarella, «vi toccherà passare una difficile prova, una prova che tutti gli altri Presidenti del Consiglio hanno passato prima di voi. Solo uno di voi la supererà, e colui che la supererà avrà l’onore di vedersi affidato l’incarico di Presidente del Consiglio. L’altro lo appoggerà, perché non avrà passato la prova».

A vedere il volto pallido di Di Maio, che ancora aveva il ricordo dell’esame di Privato, Dibba si sentì un po’ in colpa perché l’amico avrebbe dovuto sostenere la prova e non lui.

«Il terzo» aggiunse Mattarella con un sorriso affettato. «Parteciperà alla prova in quanto…» si interruppe un attimo, sembrava cercare le parole. «Uditore, per così dire».

Come non detto. Dibba abbassò di nuovo il capo, vinto.

«In cosa… in cosa consiste la prova, Esimio?» La voce di Salvini era debole, fioca, come quella di un condannato a morte.

Un angolo della bocca di Mattarella si sollevò; con un cenno del capo, li invitò a voltarsi.

Vi era un altro uomo sulla soglia: Paolo Gentiloni, vestito anche lui con un lungo soprabito, scarpe tirate a lucido e guanti di pelle. In mano teneva quello che sembrava un frustino.

Entrò con passi lenti nella Cappella, seguito anche lui dagli angeli e dai santi. Senza troppe cerimonie, mise il frustino su una sedia, poi si tolse il soprabito.

Sotto, un completo in latex e pelle nera che faceva risaltare la sua figura.

«Paolo mi aiuterà con la prova» Mattarella stava ancora sorridendo. «Chi riuscirà ad obbedirgli nel modo migliore avrà l’incarico. Io starò qui a guardare».

Gentiloni riprese in mano il frustino e lo fece schioccare. «Chiamatemi Presidente» disse.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi aridispiace raga.


End file.
